


Taste the flesh

by JessChan



Series: Take control [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/pseuds/JessChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is tired of Aomine's constant teasing and plans to do some teasing of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a fic about AoKaga.. :x Enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: AoKaga
> 
> Rating: M? I think.. Probably..
> 
> Inspired by a post by Firebyfire on tumblr, based off a song called 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis.
> 
> Words: 1150

Kagami stood in front of the bathroom mirror, getting ready to execute his plan. Tired of that Ahomine's constant teasing, the redhead had decided to try and tease him back. He'd been planning it for a while now, ever since he came across the song while browsing the internet.

A smile crept unto his face thinking about what Aomine's reaction might be. For the past 2 weeks, he had to be quite sneaky so the bastard wouldn't find out, but he managed. And now it was finally time.

Taking a deep breath, Kagami looked in the mirror. He just got out of the shower, so his hair was still wet, dripping a little. He thought about drying it completely, but he decided against it, remembering that Aomine had a thing for wet hair, so it would probably help with his plan.

He put on a black sleeveless top with a white stripe down the side, that fit around his chest tight enough so you could see his nicely formed muscles and a dark blue short, loose enough so he had plenty of room to move around without any problems. Smirking, he thought "Perfect."

Quietly opening the bathroom door, the redhead sneaked out and headed toward the living room. Peaking in, he saw Aomine sitting on the couch, watching some crappy reality show with disinterest in his eyes. "Good," he thought, "just as planned".

Casually he walked towards the stereo. Aomine looked up from the TV as he walked in and grumbled "Yo Kagami, grab me something to drink from the fridge will ya?!". But Kagami just ignored his request and proceeded to turn up the volume of the stereo and pressed play.

Aomine raised his eyebrows when the music started "Oi, Bakagami! Don't ignore me!" Kagami turned around and looked at Aomine with determination in his eyes. "Okay, here we go." he thought, and slowly walked up to Aomine.

_**-This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above.-** _

When he reached Aomine, he crawled on his lap so they were face to face, sitting on his knees which were positioned next to Aomine's thighs.

_**-This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me** _ _**.** _ _**This spark of black that I seem to love.-** _

Aomine looked confused "What are you doing?"

_**-We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun** _ _**.** _ _**Don't even try to hold it back. Just let go** _ _**.-** _

Kagami smirked and placed a finger on the confused Aomine's lips. "Sshhh." He started moving his body to the rhythm of the music.

_**-Tie me up and take me over 'till you're done** _ _**, 't** _ _**ill I'm done** _ _**.** _ _**You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow.-** _

He moved his face next to Aomine's so his mouth was next to his ear and whispered along with the music " _I'm ready to blow"._ Aomine's eyes widened.

_**-Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh. Get undressed, taste the flesh.-** _

Sliding his body up against Aomine's chest, he moved his mouth to the neck and slid his tongue over that sweet spot between the collarbone and earlobe. He felt Aomine shudder slightly.

_**-Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh. Pass the test, taste the flesh.-** _

He scraped his teeth across the sensitive flesh of his neck and gave a little nip. Aomine groaned.

_**-Hold me up against the wall** _ _**.** _ _**Give it till I beg, give me some more** _ _**.** _ _**Make me bleed, I like it raw.-** _

He placed his hands on Aomine's chest and slid them down, moving along his sides. Meanwhile, he breathed back in his ear " _Like it raw, raw, raw"._

_**-Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh.-** _

Aomine tried to turn his head, just as Kagami bit down on his neck. He let out a moan "Aahn, Kagami wha-"

_**-Hold my hands above my head** _ _**.** _ _**And push my face into the bed. Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute.-** _

Kagami grabbed Aomine's hands and held them up next to his head. He started grinding his hips against Aomine's groin and bit his lower lip while looking into his lovers eyes. Aomine's hands tried to pull away but Kagami's grip was firm and wouldn't let him.

_**-You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat beat beat beat** _ _**.** _ _**It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot.-** _

Placing the hands on his throat, Kagami threw back his head while grinding his hips down a little harder. He could feel Aomine getting harder.

_**-Wanna wrestle with me baby** _ _**.** _ _**Here's a sneak, little peek** _ _**.** _ _**You can dominate the game cause I'm tough.-** _

He snapped back up straight and grabbed the hands on his neck, sliding them down his chest. When they reached all the way down, he slipped them under his top and moved them to his sides. He shuddered when he felt Aomine's hand on his bare flesh.

_**-I don't play around that often** _ _**, w** _ _**hen I do, I'm a freak** _ _**.** _ _**So you'd better believe I like it rough.-** _

Kagami placed his lips on Aomine's and bit on the lower lip. A low grumble came from the other's throat. He smiled and slowly moved his tongue over the lips in front of him.

Aomine moved fast and pulled Kagami closer, pushing their lips together hard. Kagami wasn't going to let him take control just yet however, and took control himself.

He pushed his tongue in the blue haired boy's mouth. Another tongue immediately found his and together they twirled, battling for dominance.

Kagami's hands found the blue hair and he grabbed a fistful of it, pulling Aomine's head backwards, causing the kiss to be broken. Aomine looked at Kagami with lust clear in his eyes, breathing heavily.

Kagami placed their lips back together and waited for the tongue that was sure to come. Once it did, he gently bit down on it and pulled on it while sucking it.

_**-Hold me down and make me scream.** _ _**Lay me on the floor.** _ _**Turn me on and take me out.-** _

Breaking the kiss, Kagami placed his hands on Aomine's chest and pushed himself off, getting off the couch. He walked towards the bedroom, swaying his hips and taking off his top as he went, knowing a certain pair of eyes would be on him.

As he reached the corner of the bedroom door, he turned around, looked Aomine straight in the eyes and said  _ **"**_ _ **Make me beg for more!"**_  before disappearing into the bedroom.

Aomine sat on the couch, dumbfounded, having not quite processed what just happened. He never would have thought that his lover could be so daring. It didn't take long to regain some senses. He got up, nearly stumbling over his own feet and practically ran towards the bedroom, growling under his breath ' _Taiga..'._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you liked it. It's almost 4AM over here and I just finished this, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Please R&R!


End file.
